


Heat

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Figging, Gags, M/M, Object Penetration, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: His baby boy isn’t nearly sorry enough yet, but he will be.





	Heat

The room is cool but his baby boy is warm and flushed anyway, writhing on the bed as small rivulets of sweat wet the towel laid out beneath him. Tears and snot run down his face and he drools around the ball gag fitted snugly around his head, lips obscenely wide and round. His cock is hard and red and leaking but he won’t get any release until daddy removes the cock ring but that won’t happen any time soon. Daddy’s just getting started and he doesn’t care that his baby boy looks like a mess. He just wipes his face, replaces the carved ginger in his ass with a new, fresh one and hauls him across his lap. His baby boy isn’t nearly sorry enough yet, but he will be.

Every hard swat on his ass makes his baby boy clench up, intensifying the sting of ginger and causing his baby boy to moan and whimper and fresh tears to slide down his cheeks. But daddy doesn’t care about that, just keeps on spanking until his baby boy has atoned for all the mistakes he’s done lately. When his ass is angry red and covered in hand-shaped bruises daddy hauls him up to sit on his lap, sit on the bruises and aches as daddy fucks his burning hole with the piece of ginger and licks away his tears. And because he’s not a monster he does allow his baby boy to come after all, dipping his fingers into his ass and slicking up his little cock with sweat and ginger oil, stripping it firmly as his baby boy pleads for him to stop, to go on, to make him come.

He hopes that his baby boy learned his lesson this time, or they’ll have to do it again.  


End file.
